Pride of Tortall
by Ashandarei
Summary: The people of Kasha were always a part of Yamani lore. The few emperors that were served by one of them are hailed as the greatest that ever ruled. And now, a blind outcast girl of the tribes comes to Tortall in search for her destiny
1. Discussions  in the darkness

Pride of Tortall

Prologue - Discussions in the darkness

It happened a few days before midwinter between years 463 - 464 of Human Era, that, on the voyage back from the Ambassadorial visit to Copper Isles, or rather, Kyprish Kingdom, that an animal god, one of the greatest among them, visited the half-mortal daughter of her sometimes rival, oftentimes friend Weiryn of the Hunt.

Veraldaine Sarrasri Salmalin, usually called Daine the Wildmage, was deeply asleep cuddled next to her husband Numair, in the cabin onboard the ship they shared with their infant children, when she was roused by something wet and cold upon her face. Knowing the feeling of being licked into wakefulness all too well, she roused silently, if not exactly joyfully.

Something felt odd to her, but she was still far too sleepy for her mind to fully detect what. As she finally opened her eyes, all before her was an absolute darkness, out of which gleamed two large, yellow cat eyes. By instinct, more than by anything else, she looked thru her magic. She almost flinched. The golden glow of power was so strong in the surrounding darkness, it made her dizzy.

He, or perhaps she, was an enormous black panther. Or rather, black panther god.

She almost groaned. She hated it when gods got involved with her life. Instead, she took a deep, calming breath, and addressed it formally.

"How may I be of assistance?"

The yellow eyes just continued staring into her. Finally, when Daine was at the absolute limit of her patience The great cat goddess spoke. Or at least her voice appeared female. The voice was quiet, velvety, and yet, there was silent terror lurking deep within it. Something not unalike the rumble of thousands of hunting calls, and cries of the hunted. If shadows had voices, they would be identical to the voice of panther goddess.

"I came to ask you a favor, daughter of Veiryn and Green Lady. I will offer you nothing in return, but you can ask for anything I could provide you with, if you are so inclined."

"Excuse me for saying so, but you do not sound like any other god I've met." Daine could have kicked herself. She had no idea where that came from.

"As it should be." The voice did not change at all, but somehow, Daine got the impression that the goddess before her was rather amused. "But, no. I really am rather different in nature from all other animal gods, save perhaps the Tiger god and the Jaguar goddess, and as for those two, I refuse to be anything alike. The reason is simple, we are not strictly Animal gods. We are worshiped by humans as well. I among the three of us have the greatest human patronage"

Daine was shocked, to say the least. She was also, more than anything curious.

"How come that came to be?"

"Some humans were created by the Greater gods. Most, though, came from the children of us, the animal gods, that turned themselves into humans. But, of all of them, mine alone remained loyal to me." There was a note of smugness in the goddesses eyes, and for a short moment, the darkness was broken by short, dark red flash, and many pointed silver ones. Daine presumed that it was some twisted sort of cat-grin.

"Others came to worship me by their own free will, as they did the Jaguar goddess, and the Tiger god. It made the three of us very powerful" The great cat continued.

"Wait! Are you telling me that the chained goddess of Copper isles is actually the goddess of Jaguars? I thought it was just a name. And, isn't she one of the great gods? Does that mean…" Daine was getting more and more enamored with the story that was unfolding to her ears. She was at the point where excitement was making her somewhat frantic.

"Easy down young one. Your father seams to have left out a thing or two in your education. No god can take a part of another gods name as a name or a title of his or her own. Not even Mithross or the Goddess. And, no. None of us are great gods. We are… something in between. Not unalike the Graveyard Hag. We are primarily minor gods, but we share some aspects of some of the other gods, including the greater ones. It depends on how do the humanfolk celebrate us." Another cat-grin flashed. "I for instant, besides being the goddess of panthers and leopards, am also a hunt deity - it really annoys your father, a night and day one, and a dream one. The Jaguar shares only being a war god although she is second only to Mithross, and Tiger is war and justice deity, besides his primal role. But, of the three of us, I alone chose to remain in my original form, for all of my worshipers."

"So, if you are a dream goddess as well, why did you have to wake me physically? Badger is not one, and he sometimes visits me in my dreams." Question Daine

"Gainel does not like when I prowl his realm outside my duties, and he sometimes mates with me. He is a good mate, so I avoid upsetting him if I can. But that is not why I came to you. Will you do me a favor, young one?"

Daine got flushed when the panther goddess started talking about mating, and even more so when she was reminded that the goddess was not there for a chitchat with her. She hurried to apologize and fumbled with words as she rushed to assure the Panther that she would gladly do anything for her.

"Good. Two of my children will arrive to Tortall shortly after you. Tell the girl :_'Even though you have lost your honor among your people Kashana still looks at you, and her eyes are filled with pride'_ Do not worry, when the time comes for you to give your message, everyone will understand your words. I made sure of that. Afterwards, give her this." The yellow eyes lowered, and rose again, something brightly silver dangling few inches below the eyes. It was a necklace made of silver animal teeth. Daine's eyes went wide.

D/C - The Tortall, surrounding kingdoms, inhabiting characters, creatures, gods and immortals are in no way, term, or indication in my ownership.


	2. The girl  and the cat

Pride of Tortall

Chapter one - The girl and the cat

The entire city of Corus was in excited uproar. The news had spread out like wildfire. A girl, dressed in tunic made from exotic leathers and furs, of about twelve or thirteen had come out of the harbor, and started for the palace. And while that would not have been anything interesting by itself, the fact that the girl was apparently blind and was guided along the city by very large, very unbound black panther who also carried a slung pack upon it's shoulders, certainly made it so.

The streets she was passing were quickly packed by gawkers. There, the people of Corus had another surprise at the girl. Although barely entering the maturity, the girl could have matched their queen in the beauty. She was slender and curvy. Her hair, albeit cropped to barely a couple of inches, was nonetheless very, very thick, and beautifully sleek. It's color was perfectly matching her companions fur. Her face was sharp and perfect. High cheekbones, full, luscious dark lips, large, almond shaped eyes whose color could not be determined because she wore a thin bind across them, slender, upturned eyebrows, perfect chin, everything on her spoke of dark, dangerous beauty.

The one time a curious boy tried to approach her, the panther gave him a level look, one might have expected from an animal that had spent a lot of time with the wildmage, but certainly not by one that had just entered their city aboard a Yamani trade vessel. The little lad was undeterred though, and he continued approaching. The panther shook his head, and leaped so suddenly that anyone who blinked at the time had only seen that one moment the great cat was walking at a leisurely pace, and the very next one he was in the air.

Landing right in front of the startled youngster, the panther ignored the terrified screams, and pushed the child back into the lines with one firm shove of his large head. Then, he dismissively turned his backs on them, and returned to his charge, who had dutifully waited where he had left her. With a lot of taping, and handwork, the girl somehow managed to resettled the bag that had fallen off when the panther leaped, and the two continued on their way, as if nothing had happened. The murmur of the crowd rose to a dull roar at event, and yet no one could find it in him or herself to do anything more than stand, gawk and utter bewildered comments.

Not until they reached the gates of the palace did the odd duo pause. When confronted with the palace guards who demanded of the girl to give them her name, and state her business, she uttered a long line of alien words, out of which they recognized only one. The name of princess Shinkokami. The shape of the girl's eyes might indicate some Yamani blood, but the rest of her features, as well as her garments, and especially her guide, told the Guards that she definitely was not a Yamani. They sent a fast runner to the palace, and continued to bar them the entrance. The girl seamed unconcerned by that. She remained standing in perfectly still, yet relaxed position, and the only thing that moved on her was her left arm that slowly stroked her panther's fur.

After an excruciating fifteen minutes, of impasse, the runner had finally returned, encompassed by the shift captain, as well as a knight in full armor, and, strangely, lady Haname. The captain and the knight were discussing something in low voice, and the lady seemed to be listening them most acutely.

As they finally arrived, the captain, a grizzled middle-aged man, asked the guards, in deep, throbbing voice what seemed to be the problem. The knight and the lady turned to observe the waiting duo. As soon as she took in what she saw, lady Haname did a double take, and her eyes widened, as if she had seen a ghost, something no one ever remembered the lady, or any Yamani, for that matter do. It lasted only for a second, before her absolutely impassive face was back on, but by then, the knight had already noticed. As he turned his head to speak to her, she gave him an imperious command.

"Go back to the palace in all haste. Find my lady, and inform her that one of Kash tribes whishes to meet with her. We will come to the throne room. Let nothing interrupt you in this task."

As the knight did not move, she turned towards him and gave him a chilling glare. Even before she commanded him "Now!" he was turning around.

After she had followed the knight up the path with her gaze, the lady turned to the bewildered guardsmen.

"Admit them. I'll take her from here."

Forewarned by her treatment of the knight, the guards swallowed their questions, raised their spears, and jumped away. The lady slowly rode out, to the strange girl, and quietly, even hesitatingly, uttered a few words on Yamani. The girl appeared to have understood, because she shook her head. The lady added some other comments on Yamani, including her full name, and ended with slightly inquisitive note. The girl shook her head once more, and patted the panther upon his backs. Slowly, in absolute silence the two of them followed lady Haname towards the palace.

D/C - The Tortall, surrounding kingdoms, inhabiting characters, creatures, gods and immortals are in no way, term, or indication in my ownership.

A/N - This chapter ended up shorter than I had intended, but I'll give it my best to make sure this one will remain the shortest chapter of the story. I also promise an extra long one next week, as a way of making up to you.


	3. Pride

Pride of Tortall

Chapter two - Pride

The assorted nobles of the kings court, along with their majesties and their children were quite surprised and even a bit frightened by the princess Shinkokami, including there her husband, crown prince Roald. Five months pregnant with her second child, the usually jovial, if slightly restrained, princess now exuded an air of utter lethal severity. Another odd thing about her, she was dressed in the pair of ornate kimonos, something she had not done, almost since she had arrived at Tortall.

"Something very important will happen soon. It might not seam much to most of you, but I assure you, it will be immense. Whatever happens here, no one, and I mean absolutely no one, must intervene. That goes especially for you Roald. Anyone who disregards this order, will die before the spring blossoms open their petals, by my hand if possible." Then the formidable princess' shoulders slumped just a tiniest little bit, and she gave an apologetic look to her family and friends. "I know you want an explanation, and I would gladly give it, if there was time, as it…"

But she never got to finish what she meant to say, because at that precise moment, the door to the throne hall opened, and in walked lady Haname, a face of absolute indifference, and in almost ceremonial pace, walked some ten feet into the chamber and turned back to the door, and bowed deeply, the Yamani way, with her hands on her thighs.

Behind her, serenely holding her hand onto the back of what must have been the largest black panther anyone in the throne room had ever seen, came a girl of about thirteen years. Her hair was cropped to only a few inches from her head, and as sleek and black as the panther's fur. Across her almond shaped eyes, she wore a neat bind, woven from some kind of soft plant fibers.

As they passed lady Haname, the panther stopped, and settled peacefully on the ground, his head lazily turned to observe the girl who continued walking. As she came to perhaps ten feet from where Shinkokami stopped in her own approach, the girl again spoke in her native tongue. The princess' name was about the only word those gathered in the chamber understood.

The princess answered in the same language. Her words were a bit hesitant, slurred, and uncertain, as is quite normal of one who knew the words, but had never had the opportunity, or even the need to practice them. Her full name, along with the name of her daughter, her husband, and her in-laws, were mentioned in the single, first sentence. Her second one had put an emphasis on a word 'Arsha'. As soon as she had uttered the word, the odd girl snapped some other words, her voice very cool. An observant spectator could have had noticed the surprise such reaction caused on both the princess' and lady Haname's faces.

Continuing in the same tone, the girl strung out a terse verse in her odd tongue. She seamed expectant.

Princess' face hardened, and she spoke a counter-verse, her voice every bit as cool as the girl's.

Then, to the surprise of the entire royal court, save probably for Lady Haname, and, judging by her face, Lady knight Keladry of Mindelan, the girl's hand flew towards the princess' face fast as lightning.

The princess seamed to have expected that since she easily ducked, and went in for a low sweep. The girl evaded easily, sidestepping, and then using her momentum to kick princess in the face quite firmly. Hastily raised hand saved the princess from the most of the blow, but it did make stumble for more than a bit.

At that point, Prince Roald had to be bodily restrained from interfering, by Lady Keladry.

"Kel, move!" The frantic prince raged, trying to get pass his friend, so he could help his wife. Quite deliberately, Kel slapped him hard. "Snap out of it Roald! Shinko told you too keep out, so I'll make sure you obey." Seeing the rebellious look in his face, she narrowed her eyes, and forced her friend to look to her face. In deathly strained, yet cleanly audible whisper she told him: "I've known her for far longer than you do Roald. Did you think she was joking when she promised death to all who interfered? Because I assure you, she was quite serious. I like you both entirely too much to allow you to get yourself in the situation where she would have to kill you. Now, go to your parent's and hold Kami for a while."

The fight was savage. No matter how skilled the princess was, the girl was just as skilled and quite a bit faster. She had Shinko quite quickly in defense. Still, it was evident that her lack of sight did hinder her enough that she couldn't use her advantage to the fullest. Suddenly, the princess changed her tactics. Instead of blocking and attempting to hit back, she switched to gripping her opponent, and trying to throw her. It seamed to take the girl by surprise, but not enough for the throw to work properly. Twisting herself in the air with agility and nimbleness no human being could have achieved, not even the shang, the girl landed on her feet, and went into charge. Shinko made as if she would try to grab her right shoulder, but at last minute twisted, aside, and landed her a sharp rap on the chin. The girl staggered away, and than came back into the fray, punching and kicking, faster and with more force than before. Shinko was back in the defensive. She avoided what hits she could, and blocked all the rest. Few, though, did land upon her, and every single one made her wince in sharp hiss of pain.

Finally, one of the blows made Shinko stumble, and loose her footing for a moment. The girl victoriously moved for a finishing blow. Quick as a snake, Shinko sprung back and hit the girl in her solar plexus, blowing all the air from the girl's body. The very next second, Shinko swept her legs from underneath her, and the girl landed heavily on her backs.

Huffing and panting, Shinko gave a glare of warning to her husband who made as if he was about to approach her. She absent mindedly swept the collected blood from her busted lip, and took the place she had took when the girl entered.

The panther finally moved. He mildly padded on to his companion, and nuzzled her back up. Than he carelessly turned back, and retook his previous position, but now he remained standing.

The girl rose back to her feet, slowly, and unconcernedly. To everyone's surprise, she spoke in flawless, if slightly drawled, common.

"You are worthy Shinkokami of Conté, princess of Tortall and Yamani."

Than before bewildered eyes of all the spectators, ranging from an inch to an inch and a half in length, razor sharp claws extended from her fingers. In quick, precise moves, she shredded every last piece of cloth on her, until only the bind across her eyes remained. She got rid of it by slow, deliberate draws of her middle finger claws across her temples. What was revealed made nearly everyone present draw in their breaths. The girls unfocused eyes were far from human. Although aqua-green in color, her eyes were the slitted eyes of a cat. Or a dragon, at that.

And then, shocking absolutely everyone this time, the girl plunged the full length of her forefinger a middle finger claws into her cheeks, ripping her own flesh and skin, until the claws were clearly visible in her semi-open mouth. She opened her mouth further, and all along her teeth prolonged, until they were all as pointed as needles, and dreadfully sharp. And then she bit down hard.

As she moved her hands from her cheeks to the front of her mouth, everyone was painfully aware that she had just bit through her own claws. She spit the ripped pieces of her flesh, the accumulated blood, and the remains of her claws into her hands, and then kneeled before the princess.

Everyone in the hall with the gift felt it. Those who had the sight gasped. The girl's hands flashed, like a birth of a golden star. And then she presented the contents of her hands to Shinkokami. The four claws had somehow fused together into intricate pattern that softly shone in colors of gold, amber, and purest white. Among them, small, blood-red stones shone like sunsets.

The speaking did not come easy to the girl because of her punctured cheeks, yet she was resolute, and her voice was clear, audible and proud.

"By my claws and blood, I present myself to you Shinkokami of Conté, princess of Tortall and Yamani. I have been freed of name, blood-kin, honor and any credit the one who I had been had ever accumulated. I have nothing more than what I can achieve with my body and mind …

But before she could speak anything else, a voice sounded and interrupted her. A young woman with smoky brown curls, kind blue-gray eyes and stubborn chin stepped out from the throng, and started approaching them.

"That is not quite true. _Even though you have lost your honor among your people, Kashana still looks at you, and her eyes are filled with pride. _She sent this to you."

Daine took out the necklace made of divine teeth out of her beltpouch, and firmly clasped it upon the girl's neck. Touching the adornment in wonder with the hand that held the curious creation of her own claw and flash and blood and magic, she reached with the other one to feel the face of crouched Daine. Look of recognition and respect entered her face.

"Tank you daughter of the hunt." Then her face became absent for a short while, before tears of happiness ran from her sightless eyes. "Majnik thanks you as well. He asks you to take back your position so we could conclude this silly two-legger thing, since he is growing hungry."

Smiling, Daine rose back. "I know. I heard him. I'm happy he decided to stay with you." She murmured softly for the girl's ears only, before she turned back, and went back to her previous position, a small, satisfied smile upon her face.

After clearing her throat of the choked up feeling, the girl altered her statement. "I have nothing more than my goddess' pride and blessing, and what I can achieve with my body and mind. I willingly lay myself and everything I will ever be to you and your descendants, and anyone else you whish me to serve, to do with me and my fate as you please."

Shinko swallowed heavily before she regally took the girl by shoulders and rose her to face them all. "Your fate and your life are yours and your goddess's to shape. No human save yourself should hold those in his or her hands. You were named pride of you goddess; Now I name you pride of Tortal."

The resulted silence was soon broken by the king's strong voice.

"I welcome you to my court, Pride."

D/C - The Tortall, surrounding kingdoms, inhabiting characters, creatures, gods and immortals are in no way, term, or indication in my ownership.

4


	4. Unofficial royal council

Pride of Tortall

Chapter three - Unofficial royal council.

The gathering of the royal family and their most trusted personnel commenced as duke Baird of Queenscove finally arrived to the royal suites. The people gathered were as much an extended family and dear friends, as they were loyal subjects and advisors; even the inhuman one.

Shinko took her daughter from her husband's arms, and snuggled next to him. She had promised when they left the throne room that she would explain as much as she could when they all gathered. Now, before anyone could begin to question her, she first needed to direct one question of her own.

"Duke Baird, how is she?"

"Young Pride? She was the most extraordinary patient I have ever treated. She didn't even need me. She healed herself for the most part. Only left two small scars, one on each cheek. They are barely even noticeable. The only thing that unnerved her were all the walls. She said they made her feel entombed. She asked me how to get to the menagerie, so she could set in with her own. I hope you don't mind me obliging her request."

"Her own?" It was the queen who asked the question, although it was safe bet that everyone was interested in the answer.

Sighing, Shinko knew it was time for her to start giving answers. Before she could do it though, Daine answered the queen's inquiry.

"Panthers and leopards. Her situation is much like Nawat's." Noting the lack of understanding in the faces of everyone but Alanna and Myles she clarified further. "Aly's husband. He was a crow that turned himself into human. He is still as much a crow as he is a human. Pride herself is much more human than panther, but as all of us have witnessed, she still is not completely human."

Before anyone could ask anything else, sir Raoul, the commander of King's Own gave an impudent look to his old time friend, Alanna the Lioness, the King's champion, snorted audibly and exclaimed good naturedly.

"Well, what do you know… Our royalty now has two killer cat's on the leash. I wonder if Pride's temper is half as explosive…" With ease that bespoke years of experience, he evaded Alanna's half-hearted swipe, and dramatically covered behind his wife, who was not much of a cover on account of her being much smaller than him, from mocked, violet-eyed glare.

King broke the theatrics buy a polite cough.

"As much as I appreciate the levity, I don't think now is the time for it…" Both Alanna and Raoul muttered 'stuck-up', at the same time, at the king, and then smirked victoriously to each other. The king chose to ignore them and continued as if nothing had happened "… What I would like to know is, how did you come by that information Daine…"

Surprisingly, it was prince Roald that answered his father.

"Really father, the answer to that is painfully apparent. She was obviously visited by the panther goddess." he said it with an air of absolute certainty. His father blinked.

"How did you reach that conclusion?" he asked with blank incomprehension. The prince sent a quick wink to his mother and adoptive aunts, before he faced his father again, and gave him a long suffering sigh, and rolled his eyes skyward.

"Elementary father. For one, she delivered what was obviously a personal message from Pride's goddess, and it was goddess since she used feminine pronoun in the sentence, not to mention a gift necklace made from large feline immortal's teeth, to Pride. And, now, she explained to us the nature of Pride and her kindred. Even discounting her special bond with animal gods, those two cleanly point to the divine visitation, and since Pride is part panther, the divinity would almost have to be panther goddess, and it makes sense that the divinity would want as little in-between message bearers, that she would give the message to Daine in person. Was that understandable, or I need to go over it once more, slowly and in simpler terms?" Roald seamed to intentionally talk down to his father in his most offensive, bored drawl.

Jonathan's faced stormed over, but his wife calmly snapped him out of his growing temper, by casually swiping him on the head.

"Never mind dear. You deserved it completely anyway." She offered as explanation at his surprised look. Unfortunately for the king, it had sent everyone else in the room in roaring laughter, except lady Keladry, the two Yamani, and princes Lianokami, and even the three ladies were letting amused smirks slip from their emotionless Yamani masks, and the young princess was gurgling in suspiciously giggly tones.

King made a disgusted grunt, although he knew he fooled no one with his disgruntled act, before he continued the line of his questioning.

"Ok, since my first question has been answered, here is my second one. What do we know of Pride, besides what we had witnessed, and the information Daine provided us with? And Shinko, can you explain why such a spectacle of Pride's arrival was necessary? Couldn't it have all been done in more private surroundings…" He faltered at this line of questioning as he saw the appalled glances exchanged between his daughter in law and her lady in waiting.

"You can't have any way to know, so you do not understand how stupid that question was, your majesty." Lady Haname's cool, calculated voice revealed not if it was intended as a well phrased insult, or as a general observation. Shinko shot her a warning look, before taking a deep breath, and started talking.

"As I understand it, and bear in mind that, due the estrangement of my family with the emperor, my education of those matters is fairly rushed and limited, people of Kash are fairly elemental. They have their communities, and they have their hunts. They don't really need anything else to be content. But, they, as anything of feline nature, are severely prideful. Even Pride, a crippled outcast, one that had relinquished her pride, who was also sent specifically to me, needed me to prove being worthy of her services. That should offer you a fairly good insight in the dept of vanity of their race. And, keep in mind that nearly the entirety of their race, something around a million, or maybe even two, of them, stand battle ready at any given moment. Pride by herself, crippled and inexperienced as she might be is strong enough to overpower and crush skull of even sir Raoul. Tortall could not afford to offend them. I doubt there is a nation in the world that could afford to do it…"

"And more closer to the home, my lady would be honor-bound to kill herself and her progeny in an effort to stove away the shame to the Yamani that an offense to the people of Kash would bring." If she had noticed the glare of the princess, lady Haname gave it no moment.

"Anyway, The full specter of Pride's abilities is no more known to me than it is to the rest of you. All that is really known of the people of Kash…"

"Wait, wait. Why do you continuously refer to them as 'people of the Kash'? What is Kash? Their race? Their nation? Their religion?..."

The princess and her lady once again exchanged glances. This time they were worried.

"I truly do not know. The term had come from them, and whenever a similar inquiry was made, the one that was asked would just turn and leave. We think that their goddess is named 'Kashana', but then, again, sometimes they refer to her as 'Miza'. It is the same divinity, and of that, we are at least certain. Anyway, They refuse to speak about it, and no one has been suicidal enough to press one of them for answers, thus far."

"All of that is irrelevant." The quiet, yet decisive voice that had voiced the objection belonged to none other than princess Liana, the second youngest child of their majesties. "What is really pertinent here, is not who she was because she denounced it all when she entered Shinko's service, but what will she become for us." At her fourteen years Liana displayed overwhelming understanding of human nature and court intrigue. "And, I get a feeling she will become a major problem in relations with the conservatives, no offense to you Shinko."

"You know Jon, she is right. Pride is an unpredictable factor, and I'm not certain we can afford that." Gareth of Naxen, king's cousin and closest advisor also did most of the work of prime minister, in his father's stead, and thus usually bore a brunt edge of the royalty's clashes with the rest of nobility.

"Shinko?"

But, the princess was already shaking her head at negative. "Not only is she sworn to me, and thus bound to my will, I also named her Pride. While it would be only symbolic for a Tortallan, or Yamani, or Tusiaine, or anywhere on our side of the ocean, and probably many more places in the world, for one of her kind, it is so much more. By naming her so, she had effectively became my pride. And, since it is not only my pride I had given her, but the pride of the whole Tortall, well, let's just say that all the gods of divine realms couldn't bulge her from her service to me… To us."

D/C - The Tortall, surrounding kingdoms, inhabiting characters, creatures, gods and immortals are in no way, term, or indication in my ownership.


	5. One who was

Pride of Tortall

Chapter four - One who was

To say that it was quite a shock to find an enormous panther patiently waiting just outside the doors of your sleeping room, would be insultingly understated.

Prince Roald almost had a hearth-attack as he found himself in such exact situation.

Majnik did not even blink at Prince's startled cry. He lazily yawned, scaring the already shaken prince even more. With an air of absolute sloth, the great cat trooped into the room and lazily climbed onto the foot of the bed.

He sat down, and waited without a single muscle twitching for badly shaken Shinkokami to settle down. And then, he gazed directly into her eyes, and his own seamed to be suddenly enfolded with azure sheen.

They remained locked in that gaze for good quarter of an hour, before the great cat suddenly blinked, and, rather mischievously licked the startled princes all along her face. Then, he bolted from the bed in one gigantic leap, that brought him half-past the still open door, and quick as a lightning, he disappeared out of the suites and down the corridor.

"W…What was that? That was some of the most powerful magic I have ever seen." Bewildered Roald asked his wife, who was trying, without much success, to scrub her spit-wet face with a clean handkerchief from her nightstand.

Giving up on her attempts as fruitless business, and resigning herself that she would not be able to properly cleanse herself until she entered the bathroom, or a servant brought a washing dish, Shinko responded.

"Somehow, don't ask me how, Pride's mother projected herself thru Majnik - the panther - to my mind. Oh, Roald… I knew that we were honored, but this…" There was an air of wonder in Shinko's expression, and her gaze was lost in awe.

"What?" Roald was only getting more, and more befuddled.

"Roald, she… Pride, was her tribe's equivalent of princess, and a well respected and honored young huntress. She was not made an outcast for the loss of her sight, as I had speculated yesterday. She was born with it, and she was still a promising future leader of her tribe. She came here, not because she had been sent, but because she had felt called to come here. That is why she had lost her honor with her people - because she had abandoned her tribe and her duties. She could have regained it anytime, by a simple ritual at that - but she chose to come to us instead, and place herself into our, into my servitude!" there were tears in princesses expressive, large eyes, as she described what she had found out about her ward.

"This changes everything. After we tidy ourselves, will you please try to gather the others, Roald? We need to discuss pride once again."

"This really is a startling discovery, but I don't see how that changes anything significantly…" Queen Thayet was saying after Shinko relayed what she had found out that morning

"That is because you do not understand the true significance of what Pride is, your majesty." Myles answered his queen respectfully, his eyes glinting speculatively, a small, delighted smile playing on his lips, before he turned to Shinko to verify his conclusions.

"Correct me if I am wrong my dear, but it would seam to me, from what you told us last evening, that the others of Pride's people that went into service of Yamani emperors were something in the means of disgraces, and I assume that their exile placed certain restrictions upon them, whereas Pride is virtually the best her people have, and since her exile was result of her choice, she is as unrestrained as she allows herself, or at this point you allow, her to be."

Shinko gave him a grateful smile along with a confirmatory nod.

"So, I surmise that Pride is as much a political figure as she is a warrior. The politics of their tribes would certainly differ from ours in great many details, but the pertinent thing here is that she is accustomed to the responsibility to more than herself and her immediate charges. We can build upon it to turn her in almost any kind of service to the crown, or even better, what with her unusual talents, a bit of everything. It would be foolish of us to proceed under assumption that she would be suitable only as a bodyguard and an enforcer." Myles carried on, more thinking aloud than explaining a point.

"If what Myles had deducted is true, and I see no reason to doubt his assessment, we owe it to ourselves and Pride to give her the best possible training." King Jon concluded in his deep tone.

"On that matter, I first volunteer myself and Numair to help train Pride. The two of us are best equipped to deal with her magical gifts and capabilities, and between the three of us…" Daine began, but was cut off by Tkaa's soft voice, and Kitten's chirping.

"Between five of us, if you please Daine. I've encountered some of the magic of the tribes in my time before the barrier to the divine realms was first erected, and I'm curious to see more. And Skysong says she is curious too" The great lizard explained.

"Sorry Tkaa. You too Kitten. I didn't mean to exclude you. I'm just thrilled a bit." Daine smiled at her basilisk friend, and stroked the little dragon.

"She is my responsibility primarily, but I don't think I'm the best person to oversee her education. She is a hunter first and foremost, so I think a warrior would be more suitable." Shinko warned them, her voice steady and level, but all of her Yamani upbringing could not hide the extent of excitement she was experiencing.

"Hmm… It sounds as if putting her in with the pages would be for the best…" Alanna the Lioness started musing, pleased at the development but was cut off by lady Haname.

"No. Sorry sir Alanna, but that would never work. Knight style of combat would seem ridiculous in her eyes. She might look human enough, but by what I recall learning of her people, there is not a horse in all of Tortall and all surrounding lands that could keep up with her, except for unicorns. She should also rely mostly in agility while fighting. Knight armor would be unnecessary encumbrance to her. And there are certain …'customs' she would react badly to. She would be resented there. If I might venture an opinion, though, I'd say it would be for the best to rotate her… ah, apprenticeship, in between us here in the palace, the provost's guard, Queen's riders, King's Own, and trusted knights, such as yourself Lioness. It would give us ample opportunity to asses Pride's strengths and weaknesses, and in turn it would be useful for her as a means broaden her horizons."

King Jon and queen Thayet exchanged carefully calculated looks. The queen finally nodded in mute agreement and finally turned to Shinko.

"It is your decision dear. Me and Jon think that your lady's suggestion is the best we'll have, but it is ultimately up to you. We will support you whatever you decide."

Shinko took a deep breath, before exhaling and nodding her head confirmatively.

"We'll hammer the details later." She said decisively. "In the mean time, Daine, Tkaa… If you don't mind…"

Roald, his wife, and lady Haname rose first, shortly thereafter followed by Daine and Tkaa. And started for the door. Duke Baird quickly rose and joined them.

Lady Keladry rose as well, and with perfunctory bow excused herself, but the king stopped her with polite "Not just yet, lady knight. I have to discuss something with you."

More than just Kel were surprised at the kings request. Even queen appeared puzzled at her husband's behavior. Kel did not display her puzzlement though. Her face carefully schooled in bland Yamani mask she simply nodded.

"As you wish, your majesty."

Jon nodded at her, before casting a long frosty look at sir Raoul.

"Since my 'revered' commander of the Own is always so swamped with things to do that he regretfully neglects his courtly responsibilities, I'll be expanding the Own by two full companies, and placing two junior knights as sub-commanders directly under Raoul. I wish you to be one of the sub-commanders."

The only change of expression on Kel's face was a blink.

"Permission to speak bluntly, your majesty?"

King seamed surprised at the request but nodded in confirmation.

"We both understand that it will never work if I don't say yes. My lord Raoul is perfectly capable of burring anyone else you assign him in meaningless trivialities, and carry on as he already does, more men or no more men. You need me on this. So, the question here is what is my cooperation worth to you."

The king gave her a surprised look as she began talking, and it grew very dark by the time she concluded it. It did not help his temper that his closest friends, namely Alanna, Garry and Raoul were barely stifling laughter.

"What would you ask lady knight?" He asked in icy tones that did nothing to change the impassive manner of lady Keladry.

"Myself and Lioness are starting a stipend for girl squires. We already approached some of our friends to help us support it. Patronage by the royal family would be very much appreciated. Other than that, if I were to accept the post, the other sub-commander would be from a list me and my lord Raoul agreed upon."

D/C - The Tortall, surrounding kingdoms, inhabiting characters, creatures, gods and immortals are in no way, term, or indication in my ownership.

AN. Sorry dreadfully for the delay. I'll try not to allow it to come for this long in between updates, but I regretfully have to announce that the original plan of a chapter per week is quit unachievable.


	6. Mantles

Pride of Tortall

Chapter five - Mantles

"You are feeling awfully smug Roaly. It's positively oozing from you." Princes Liana commented upon her older brother dryly, as the two of them observed their adoptive aunt putting the charge of Roald's wife through the paces to determine exactly where the young part-panther's limits were.

Roald spared his baby sister a sidelong glance, and a wry grin.

"Do not tell me you did not enjoy the spectacle of this morning Lia. You are too much of a political animal not to have enjoyed father walking into that one. Frankly, even I was surprised at Kel's audacity, and guile."

"Yes, I was meaning to ask you about that. What had actually happened? From my point of view, it seams that the whole confrontation with father was pointless. She could, and would, have easily gained all she asked for without antagonizing father."

Roald's face sobered.

"You have to know Kel really well to make an accurate assessment of her thoughts and reasons, she is that introverted, and I must admit I don't know her that well. Than again, I doubt even Neal or Shinko know her well enough to accurately answer that question. I can begin to make a guess though. Kel's experience with father left her with very little to appreciate in his personality; actually, although it is difficult to tell with her, I think she disapproves of him in some ways. So, I think that was what it had meant - Kel making sure father know in no uncertain terms that her loyalty to him is loyalty to the crown, and went no further than that."

"Hmm, that actually makes sense. With that in mind, perhaps… Hey!" As Liana was speaking, a startling roar made her shiver. Every hair upon her body seamed to stand up. The horses were obviously affected much stronger than that. Her usually placid mare suddenly reared as if something had utterly terrified her. Roald was faring a bit better on account that his heavy set charger was trained not to respond to his first instincts; still even the great warhorse was neighing and shivering nervously.

Daine was blinking at the sky, half bedazzled by the effect of what Pride had called Mizaree.

"By all the gods of divine realms…" She breathed.

"I did warn you Daughter of the hunt. Kashana's roar is mighty." Pride answered in her unassuming, slightly accented voice.

"That it is. And I can almost sense how you did it. Give me a hand up?"

As she was raised from the ground, Daine silently debated on trying it once more, so she could get to the root of the strange power Pride displayed, finally deciding against it, as she brushed down her shirt and breeches. She suspected it was connected to Pride's feline aspects. Instead she mused on the parts she could recognize and mentally dissect.

"Well…" she started carefully, but with certainty in her voice, "How you do it, I'm certain I'll never fully comprehend, but what you do is magically amplify the natural… Let's call it aversion. Every hunter, or predator, if you wish, generates it. And anything that is a pray can feel it. It's a sort of general uneasiness. It is part of the natural instinct. You feel when something is malevolent or dangerous toward yourself in your lifeblood, and your lifeforce. Naturally, humans do not feel it as strong as the animals, because their thought processes take up the parts of mind that are tied in with the lifeforce – what we would refer to as the wild magic core. Of course, some humans, like me, are in tune with the wild magic so it completely overwhelms us. That, and I took the brunt of it…" suddenly realizing that she was rambling, Daine quickly broke off on what she was saying.

"Sorry, I'm still somewhat shaken." She sheepishly offered as an explanation, before changing the subject "Now, I think that no one could argue that it would be best if we let someone else work with you on that roar of yours, and I promised Baird that I would hold off on testing your recuperative capabilities, until he could join us, and you Pride cannot think of any other unusual capability of your people that we could test, so it leave us with your physical prowess…"

It proved to be grueling process, as Pride casually leaped and loped around the courtyard they were using for hours on end. Roald had left within the first hour, but Liana found herself enamored by Pride's athletic display.

She had never shared the same fascination with combat and physical arts with her sisters, but viewing Pride was something else. She was well trained for combat of course, her mother had seen to that, but she had always found it tedious, artificial, and her diplomat's mind detested it. Even with the spectacular capabilities of shang, all she could see was immense work and dedication invested primarily in matters of violence. But Pride was all about natural. Violent yes, but violent in the same manner that other great predators were violent – it was simply what she was. She was starting to see why her sister in law and her ladies were making such a big deal out of Prides presence. It was not just strange but powerful magic like with aunt Daine, that gave her humanity aspects of animals. It was the actual instincts and inborn capabilities of a being born to be the top of the food chain, combined if not really tempered by human reason and intelligence.

-

"So, Papa, recovered from the Kel-induced apoplexy yet?" Roald asked, just a tad cheekily as he visited upon his father in the king's private study.

"I'll give her credit for bravery, all right, and when all is said and done, her requests are rather reasonable…"

"But the manner she delivered them in, has you going up the wall?" Even though it was spoken as a question, they both knew it was a statement. The answer he got was a dark look that plainly expressed the king's dissatisfaction at the level of amusement his heir derived from the situation.

"Why don't you let me handle it from now on?" Roald asked as a peace offering. His answer was a slightly upturned brow.

"You and uncle Raoul are already fighting enough, and Kel's involvement won't help any. Kel is my friend and both her and uncle respect my judgment. And anyway, since I will have to deal with such matters later in life, would it not be smart to start now?"

"And that you are bored to tears has nothing to do with it?" Jon smirked wryly at his eldest son. "But you do make a good point. All right, I will leave it all to you, but I expect you to exercise prudence and maintain dignity of the crown. Don't make either of us regret the decision."

D/C - The Tortall, surrounding kingdoms, inhabiting characters, creatures, gods and immortals are in no way, term, or indication in my ownership.

A/N – I intended to make this chapter much longer, but decided that I owed it to the readers to update with what I have. Still beta-less, so work will continue going slowly. I sincerely hope never again to allow for such delay.


End file.
